


In Between the Lines

by randompersonH2O



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randompersonH2O/pseuds/randompersonH2O
Summary: Emma hasn't exactly been the luckiest of people throughout her life. She's been shot down far too many times to count, and her controlling parents aren't really helping. They're divorced, but they always seem to find ways to fight anyhow. She needs a break from her life, but it's not exactly easy to get one when you're busy with school... Or so she thought.





	

Emma sighed with relief as the bell signaling the end of the day reverberated through the halls of the school, eagerly springing from her seat. For the first time in what felt like forever, she had no homework over the weekend and couldn't wait to take advantage of it. She reached down next to her, pulling her black backpack stuffed with textbooks and papers off of the floor and throwing it over her shoulder as if it weighed nothing at all. Compared to other days it was almost nothing, but others outside of her school might not even be able to lift such a load. 

She ducked out of the classroom quickly, making her way down the crowded halls of the building in an attempt to get out to the parking lot. Emma had her own car, and she didn't have anyone she needed to wait for today. She brushed her black bangs out of her eyes quickly as she scanned the hallway in search of her friends, unsure if any of them would pop by to start a quick conversation before she decided to head home. However, she caught a pair of unfamiliar eyes fixed on her instead.

Normally, Emma would have turned and kept walking as fast as she could. However, these amber eyes bore into her hazel ones fiercely, as if they were trying to gain access to her thoughts and memories where she stood. The figure they belonged to didn't look the slightest bit familiar to her, though, and that was what concerned her. However, a hand on her shoulder soon brought her out of the odd trance, diverting her attention to the friend standing beside her.

"What the hell, Lily? You scared the shit out of me," Emma said, continuing down the hall without so much as a glance back in the direction of the man that had been looking at her. He must've been a new teacher or something.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think that a tap on the shoulder, which is a lot nicer of a greeting than I normally give you, would scare you," the girl answered, pushing the square shaped glasses up on her nose as she smiled at her best friend. Her and Emma had stuck together all throughout high school, and they were even planning on going to the same college. Many of their fellow students had mistaken them for sisters, but they never minded. They felt like they could have been sisters, had they been lucky enough to split from the same DNA.

"It does when I'm not paying attention," Emma replied, glancing back at the man who had been staring at her before. He'd looked away now, but something still seemed off about him in her eyes.

"Who's that?" She asked her friend, pointing over at the man, who she assumed was a teacher, casually. If she had any type of suspicions, she might as well know who it was that she was suspicious of. Lily would know, since it looked like he would teach one of the many honors classes she took.

"Oh, that's just the substitute for Mrs. McKinley, the AP psychology teacher. She's having her baby soon, so she thought it would be a good idea to take the rest of the semester off. Don't want her going into labor in the middle of class, right?" Lily asked, giving the teacher a quick wave as his gaze fell on them again. The man, however, didn't respond. He just stepped out into the sea of students and followed them down the hallway and out of sight.

"He seems weird," Emma replied, taking a few slow steps forward to encourage her friend to follow her out into the parking lot. She had to go to work later, and she would have to leave now if there was any hope of her getting some homework done before she left the house.

"When do they not seem weird?" Lily wondered, drawing a laugh from the both of them as they made their way towards the exit of the hellhole that they called school.

\------------

"Mom, I'm home!" Emma called as she entered the blinding white entry hallway of her home. Depending on how clean it was, it annoyed her that they couldn't put some color into the entrance of their small house. It almost seemed like they were trying to make it so that people couldn't see when they entered the dwelling, herself included.

"You're should have been home hours ago, Emma! The dishes still need to be put away, and-"

"Sorry mom, but I can't. I'm going to be late for work if I stand around any longer. Can you grab my phone off the counter, please?" Emma called, sprinting into her room to get her uniform on. The job she had at a local restaurant didn't pay her much, but it was money she needed. Her family wasn't exactly rich, so it would be hard enough for her to go to college as it was. Not to mention that she had a brother that they needed to send to college as well. However, he wouldn't have the same problem she did. He would have enough money because her parents adored him. She, however, was just a mistake.

They'd never wanted a girl, but they didn't have the heart to give her up when she was born. They'd just raised Emma as if she was an idiot, complaining about every little thing she screwed up on. Her grades had to be perfect for a whole semester in order to get one ounce of praise for them, and the job she did to make her own money didn't mean shit to her parents. She was nothing, and she'd been told that far too many times to count.

If only the Doctor could really come take her with him in his TARDIS. She'd loved Doctor Who ever since the first episode, and she wasn't sure it was possible to stop loving it. The Doctor seemed amazing; sarcastic, sometimes angry, and always getting his companions into trouble, yes, but it all seemed like it would easily be worth it to her. It may have sounded crazy to some, but she would gladly trade this life for all of the aliens, the trouble, and even the running. It would certainly make her feel more useful than she did here, in this miserable town in the middle of nowhere.

She finished getting ready quickly, hoping that her shift wouldn't leave her as angry as yesterday's did.

\-------------------------------------

Emma looked up from her book again as she sat on a bench outside of the school, her brow furrowing a bit as she saw the same eyes on her yet again. That weird substitute had been watching her for three days now, but she couldn't think of a single reason why. She didn't even have him as a teacher!

She groaned, standing up and carrying her book and backpack towards her car. Maybe she could escape in the privacy of her own vehicle. She was allowed to go out to her car during free period, right?

She continued walking quickly, not even looking back at the school as she stepped off of the sidewalk and onto the concrete that paved the parking lot near the school. It was packed with student cars every day, some of the old, second hand vehicles looking almost identical. Thankfully, Emma's car wasn't anything like theirs. Her uncle sold used cars, and had managed to find her a beautiful, black Chevy Camero without too many miles on it. She had spent quite a bit on getting it fixed up, but it was worth it to see how much the car stood out in that lot. It came to her the same way everyone else's had, but somehow it was a lot nicer.

She slipped out of her thoughts as a hand grasped hers, drawing forth a quiet yelp. Emma didn't like being snuck up on, but it was something she could never manage to convince her friends to stop doing.

"Lily, how many times have I told you no-"

She looked over at the person holding her hand, but that definitely wasn't Lily. His brown hair was a bit long for a man, and swept to the side in the front so that one of his green-brown eyes was nearly covered by it. He wasn't anyone she had ever seen before, but he seemed familiar to her somehow.

"Don't scream, please. I'm here to help you," the man said, following her as she moved towards her car. Her brow furrowed in confusion, but she nodded softly.

"How did you know I needed help?" Emma asked, looking up at him suspiciously. He was a good foot taller than her, so it wasn't really easy for her to talk to him. She still didn't know anything about him, which didn't make it any better that she was leading him to her car. She felt like she could trust him for some reason, though; that he was telling the truth when he'd said that he was here to help her.

"I had a hunch. Do you have somewhere more private we can talk?" He asked, looking back over his shoulder at the teacher, who was now watching them from the entrance of the school. It wouldn't seem suspicious to any other student there, but when that same face had been spotted in the corner of Emma's eye as she walked around school for days, there was no way she couldn't be.

"My car," she answered quickly, picking up the pace a bit as she led him across the street and to her black car. She fished the keys out of her pocket quickly, unlocking the sports car with a quick press of a button. Emma slid into the driver's seat quickly, waiting for the mysterious man to climb into the passenger seat and adjust his tweed jacket before signaling him to continue.

"Right... Now, how long has that man been following you?" he asked, curiosity clear in his eyes as he leaned back in the black leather seat. Emma could barely hold back a chuckle at how odd the situation was, but she managed to collect herself as she answered the man.

"Three days, but before we continue this... who are you?" she asked, scooting her own seat back so that she could lean back and prop her feet up on the dashboard beside the steering wheel. It seemed like they would be in there a bit if this mystery man was interested in about her newly discovered stalker. Though he lacked a uniform, the only sound conclusion she could come up with was that he was a police officer, so it wouldn't be a problem for Emma to be late for class as long as he escorted her. Right?

"Oh, me?" he replied, pointing to himself as he tried to figure out the mechanisms of the seat and mimic her movements. He let out a contented sigh as he got comfortable, seeming to forget her question until his green eyes met hers yet again.

"I'm the Doctor."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story. I really hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to leave comments or kudos if you did!


End file.
